


Cloud Being Protective Of His S/O

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:I just recently started following you and you are so talented!!! I love ur cloud hcs because they capture him perfectly ❤️❤️❤️ could I have some hcs of cloud protecting his s/o after being catcalled or being bothered in public by someone?





	Cloud Being Protective Of His S/O

  * He will try to avoid any conflict, but his priority is protecting you
  * Overall, Cloud wants to make sure you feel safe
  * He’s usually a bit distant and quiet, but he’s not going to let that happen
  * First of all, he would stand between you and that person
  * Then, Cloud would calmly tell them to quit doing that
  * “You shouldn’t do that, it’s rude, invasive and gross” 
  * You are surprised to see him say those things, he’s never as blunt
  * He would also wrap an arm around you to comfort you
  * His eyes are focused on that other person, but he makes sure you’re close to him
  * To keep track of where you are and to remind you that he’ll protect you
  * You’re astonished about this too because he’s never that openly affectionate
  * If the person is smart enough, they will drop it
  * If not, Cloud would insist until they apologize
  * They might even say ‘it was meant to be a compliment’
  * But Cloud shakes his head ‘that’s not how you compliment someone’
  * You open your mouth, even if you’re shaken up, to say something
  * But Cloud utters those same words before you can
  * “You can’t just bother someone you don’t know like that” 
  * Then the person would apologize and you’d leave
  * If not, things might get serious
  * Whatever the case, Cloud would take care of it
  * After that, he would make sure that you’re okay
  * That you feel safe and that you calm down
  * He’s worried because you seem in shock
  * But mostly it’s because you hadn’t expected him to be like that
  * Suddenly, Cloud is very close to you, holding you and speaking a lot
  * Also, being extremely open and honest and it just puzzles you
  * But you thank him, saying you’re okay now
  * Cloud says he did nothing to be thanked for and continues walking
  * After that, he would also teach you a few things to defend yourself
  * Just in case, he wants you to be safe at all times
  * He might not show it often, but that day he definitely did
  * Cloud cares about you a lot




End file.
